1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to adjustable mirrors and is specifically directed to an adjustable mirror assembly for mounting in vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Adjustable mirror assemblies are relatively well-known. Examples of such assemblies are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,030; 5,453,915; 5,182,675; 5,105,177; 4,745,528; 3,977,645; 3,392,950 and 2,414,223. Each of these assemblies has a base, an adjustable support attached to the base and a mirror mounted in the adjustable support. In most cases the mirror is mounted for pivotal and/or rotational movement within the adjustable support. The base either is permanently mounted or includes a clamp by which the mirror assembly may be temporarily secured to a structure.
Many automobiles today have mirrors mounted in the sun screen visor positioned above the windshield in front of both the passenger and driver sides of a vehicle. In many cases, these mirrors include sidelights and may be used as vanity or make-up mirrors. While it is not intended that these mirrors be used, particularly by the driver, while the car is in motion, it is not uncommon to see women applying make-up or men shaving and looking into the mirror while driving the vehicle. An even more serious safety hazard is the use of the centrally mounted interior rear-view mirror for this purpose. When the rear-view mirror is used in this manner, it is usually adjusted to accommodate its use as a make-up mirror and its functionality as a rear-view mirror is minimized or altogether eliminated.
In addition, use of either of these types of mirrors as a vanity mirror is less than desirable even when used in a safe and proper manner. Neither mirror is positioned properly for use as a vanity mirror, requiring that the passenger adjust his/her position in the seat in order to use the mirror.
At present, there is a need for a make-up mirror that is convenient, safe to use and adequately adjustable to permit use without discomfort to the passenger or driver of a vehicle.